Mario
Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time is a Nintendo DS video game released in 2005. Developed by AlphaDream and published by Nintendo, Partners in Time is the continuation of the Game Boy Advance video game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. In 2009 a third game in the series, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, was released. This game puts the player in the role of Mario, Luigi and their infant selves. It takes the four characters on a journey through time to defeat the invading Shroob enemies and is only slightly connected to the other games story-wise. Plot Directly from the instruction booklet- "One blissful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, genius inventor Professor E. Gadd constructed a time machine, which was fueled by the awesome power of the Cobalt Star. Princess Peach was overjoyed with his creation, and immediately set off to visit the Mushroom Kingdom's past. Of course, her faithful ward Toadsworth was filled with such worry for his charge that he promptly collapsed." "Shortly thereafter the time machine returned, but it was a wreck and it brought back not the princess, but a creepy alien of unknown origin. According to the professor, Princess Peach was stranded somewhere in the past! To top it off, mysterious time holes leading back in time began popping throughout the castle! Who better to answer the call to adventure than Mario and Luigi? Nobody, that's who!" "The mustachioed brothers leaped into action, plunged through a time hole, and set off on a rescue mission through time. Once they arrived in the past, the brothers met up with their childhood selves and formed the greatest team of heroes in history. Can the brothers Mario overcome all obstacles and rescue Princess Peach? Only time will tell!" Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the previous title in the series, though with some extras included. First off and unarguably the most notable extra is the fact that you control four characters while fighting and while on the main world, compared to just two in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. These two characters happen to be Mario and Luigi's baby counterparts from the past, who team up with the brothers to stop an alien invasion. Characters Playable Allies *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Professor E. Gadd *Stuffwell *Young Toadsworth *Toad *Yoshi *Young Elvin Gadd *Kylie Koopa *Toadbert *Toadiko *Baby Peach Enemies *Blazing Shroob *Bob-omb *Boo *Boo Guy *Boom Guy *Bully *Coconutter *Dark Boo *Dr. Shroob *Dry Bones *Elasto-Piranha *Elite Boom Guy *Fly Guy *Ghoul Guy *Gnarantula *Golden Koopeleon *Goomba *Guardian Shroob *Handfake *Koopeleon *Lakitufo *Lethal Bob-omb *Love Bubble *Pidgit *Piranha Planet *Pokey *RC Shroober *Red Coconutter *Shroid *Shroob *Shrooba Diver *Shrooblet *Shroob Rex *Shroobsworth *Skellokey *Snifaro *Snoozorb *Soul Bubble *Spiny Shroopa *Tanoomba *Tashrooba *Thwack *Thwack Totem *Wonder Thwack Bosses *Baby Bowser *Junior Shrooboid *L33t Hamm3r Broz. *Swiggler *Kamek *Sunnycide *Shrooboid Brat *Petey Piranha *Mrs. Thwomp *Bowser *Commander Shroob *Support Shroob *Shroobomb *Elder Shrooboid *Princess Shroob *Elder Princess Shroob *Shrowser Voices *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi. *Nicole Mills - Princess Peach, Baby Princess Peach. *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi, Yoob, Professor E. Gadd *Scott Burns - Bowser *Dolores Rogers - Baby Bowser Category:Mario games Category:Mario role-playing games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS Mario games Category:Role-playing games Category:2005 video games Category:2006 video games Category:Sequels